


MoonHoney

by Dainonico



Series: Married Life AU [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: The salty warm breeze was playing with their hair, the beach was beautiful, the cool water was lapping at their feet as they were holding hands trying to go deeper, the waves were fizzing and bubbling against their bodies, sun beating on their back but they couldn’t help but smiled at each other.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Married Life AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	MoonHoney

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 4th of Married Life AU!! It's the second part of their special honeymoon.

_All the days we share are like a honeymoon that never ends_.

The salty warm breeze was playing with their hair, the beach was beautiful, the cool water was lapping at their feet as they were holding hands trying to go deeper, the waves were fizzing and bubbling against their bodies, sun beating on their back but they couldn’t help but smiled at each other.

“This feels good.” Senku said, waves crashing against his chest. Tsukasa leaned in to kiss him softly, a taste of salt was over his cracked lips and he savour it all, leaving his husband’s cheeks deep red.

A big wave came and he embraced into the fighter’s chest, ready to received the impact, the water completely wet his hair, letting it fall shoulder length, he coughed a bit, feeling salty water down his throat; due to his height, Tsukasa was only wet from the chest down.

“I can lift you and lay you down on the sand.” He said while removing a layer of salty crust from his husband’s eyelashes. The water kept coming in a reassuring way, as a softly formed of soothing the sand beneath their feet.

“And why you want to lay me in the ground for?” The blonde responded teasingly.

Tsukasa began playing with his wet hair, removing it from his perfect face and kissed him again; Senku never closed his lips, his body knew how to react when his husband’s lips brushed against his as his heart was always opened.

“We can’t to that here.”

“Why not?” He said, trying to provoke him with his mouth.

Senku pushed him a little bit further. “We’re in public, there are families around us.”

“We’re also a family.” He hugged him and started kissing his neck, a rush of arousal was starting to invade the blonde’s body.

“Please, not here.” He whispered, Tsukasa chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Sorry, it’s so difficult to stop touching you.”

They returned ashore, feeling the steady warmth from the grains of sand, they sat down on a rainbow beach chair under a white huge parasol, feet buried on the sand as Tsukasa ordered something to eat and drink from a waitress passing by.

Senku gratefully received a cold mai tai, a rum with fresh lime juice, orange curacao and syrup, while Tsukasa drank a blue Hawaii of rum, vodka, blue curacao and fresh pineapple juice; they clicked their glasses and drank from the pink straws, they breath the briny aroma as their eyes moved catching the breaking waves, it was so calming and soothing.

The waitress brought them some beach snacks, slices of spam laid onto a bed of rice, carefully wrapped in a thin sheet of nori; resting on the beach felt like receiving a cozy hug, one only matched by the sunshine filled sky. Tsukasa removed with his fingers some grains of rice that were left at the corner of his husband’s lip.

“You sure were hungry.” He said while smiling, he looked so adorable with his wet hair, it was rare to see him with that hairstyle in public and was feeling a warm sensation on his thighs.

“Swimming makes me hungry.”

“You didn’t even swim, just barely float and a wave almost washed you over.”

“That’s swimming for me.” The blonde pouted, still munching his snack.

These moments together were perfect and Tsukasa wished that they would never end, that their marriage bring them more memories, more love and more passion; sometimes you wake up from a dream, but now the brunette was sure he woke up in a dream. 

“We should get ready.” Tsukasa stood up, giving his hand to the blond to hold on.

Senku sighed. “So soon?”

“Yes, the meet and greet with my fans starts at 6:00pm.” The brunette looked at his phone. “And it’s now 5:27pm, we need to change.”

“Alright.” The blonde answered, rolling his eyes as he held the loving and gentle hand.

°°°

Senku was naked on top of the fighter, legs widespread across him, resting his hands on his chest, making it easier for him to keep balance as he knew Tsukasa loved the feeling of his fingers against his skin. Every time he bounced, he dug his nails into the strong chest, a little bit of pain always gave the fighter a whole lot of pleasure; he was without any other desire but to pleased his husband and make this round a success.

There was always time for a quickie, when they entered their hotel room and removed their bathing suits, they couldn’t resist any longer and embraced their naked bodies in a sweet loving tongue deep kiss; the arousal of having to do it fast was driving them nuts.

The blonde tilt his head back, offering his throat with wild moans as he was feeling like his husband’s dick was the greatest thing he had ever experienced, so thick, so hot, so warm; sex sure was the most fun they could have without laughing.

Tsukasa was lost, admiring his cock slowly disappearing into the glory hole; everything was wet down there, his hands were supporting the blonde by the hips, helping him continue the perfect steady rhythm. They were lost listening to the sounds of their breaths and continuous moans that they didn’t hear the door opening.

“Senku, stop riding Tsukasa, he has to be ready for his fans in five minutes.” Ryusui proudly exclaimed with one hand on his hip.

The blonde screamed and Tsukasa groaned, throwing the remote control as hard as possible against the captain’s face, while hugging his husband’s body with his whole body, no one but him had the right to see him.

“What’s your problem?!!” The fighter yelled.

“Get dressed and come down now.” Ryusui snapped his fingers, he was a tough manager.

“We’re not getting dressed until you leave.”

The captain shrugged his shoulders and as he was turning his back at them, he teasingly said. “It’s not like I haven’t see you like that before.” And just like that he left the room.

When Tsukasa let go of his protective embrace, Senku hop off the still hard cock. “What’s wrong with him?!!” He yelled, his eyes were live lava coming out of a volcano, he looked so angry, so annoyed, and felt so ashamed of being seeing in that compromising position. “Why the fuck does he have a key to our room?”

Tsukasa was sitting on the bed, playing down with the tips of his fingers with a forced smiled. “Don’t be mad with me.”

“You gave him a key?!”

The fighter immediately shook his head in a exaggerate comic way. “Of course not, I just gave him our room number.”

Senku grunted as he ran a hand through his fallen hair, trying to remove it from his face. “What for?” his voice sure sound annoyed.

“I don’t know, didn’t think it would be a problem.” The brunette stood up and embraced his husband in a gentle hug, resting his face on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to him; know why he got a key.” He began brushing his nose against the blonde’s neck. “Also, I’m going to scold him, tell him that he better don’t interrupt us like that again.” Tsukasa began to suck on Senku’s neck, leaving a small hickey.

The blonde’s body was whimpering by the touch, the feeling of being marked that way was too much for him, the hot breath on his neck was helping him loose his mind once again, like if the interruption never happened; he tilt his head to expose more of it to his love, like an invitation to continue, but there was no more time.

“I don’t care if I’m late.” Tsukasa said, licking the red mark on his neck. “Do you?”

Senku chuckled, moving his arms up and down the brunette’s back. “It’s not my work, it’s not my decision.”

They brushed and caress their mouths in a sensual way, this wasn’t a chaste salute but one of their pure desire, the blonde slightly opened his mouth and they kissed using their tongue and their teeth as their hands were tracing maps on the other’s body.

Tsukasa got a hold on his husband’s throbbing erection and the blonde began moaning on demand for a stronger touch.

°°°

“You’re late, aren’t you ashamed?” Ryusui sighed, he had an ice pack over his blackeye, they were at one of the hotel’s conference rooms, there were several well-arranged blue chairs, two photographers ready with cameras on hand and a long wooden table full of different pictures of Tsukasa, that he would sign for every coming fan.

The brunette hit the captain on the back of the head. “I should be the one asking that, what’s wrong with you? You cannot enter our room like that.”

“You weren’t coming down!” Ryusui rolled his eyes. “And I saw that it was useless because you still came down late, your fans have been waiting for you for 20 minutes.”

“Where did you get a key to our room?” Tsukasa was smiling so the people around them didn’t notice he was mad, but Ryusui knew very well that his always soft hazel eyes were now a lethal stare.

“I asked for one at the front desk.”

“How?”

“I said I was your husband and that I had lost my key.” The captain chuckled. “Hey.” He said while poking the fighter’s ribs. “Senku sure has a small penis.”

Anger was boiling up deep in Tsukasa’s system, as hot as lava. It agitated him, he was hungry for destruction, how dare he talked about his husband that way? He was glad Senku was still on the room getting ready. The pressure of the raging anger could force him to say things he’ll later regret to his manager, he sighed and tried to say it with a calming cold voice. “Don’t ever talk about my husband, think about my husband or glare at my husband.” He was poking the captain’s chest with a strong steady finger. “You better forget the image you saw today, and we’re good, if not, I’ll look for another manager. Understood?”

“Tsu…I”

“Understood?”

Ryusui bit his lip. “Yes.” Even though he liked Senku, he thought he was so perfectly annoying on his fighter’s career; it was a pressure and stress that messed up with the brunette, and as his manager it was his duty to helped him achieved a greater fame; yes he was in the wrong by entering abruptly at their room, but everything was valid in his quest to obtaining more money, more sponsorships and more fame. “It won’t happen again.”

“I hope so.”

The captain snapped his fingers with a serious face. “Now go sit and received your fans.”

Tsukasa nodded, they were mad at each other for the moment, but after some time they would go back to normal. He changed his anger face to one tenderly, his eyes were now the softest sparkly brown, as if he held the new spring growth inside; his fans didn’t have the fault that Ryusui had messed earlier with him.

The meet and greet went smoothly, Tsukasa looked stunning with a double-breasted dark gray suit, he lose the tie, opened his white shirt a couple buttons and also left his blazer opened.

The brunette posed for the photos, signed his picture and talked for almost two minutes with everyone of his fans; he was truly charming almost like a deity, it was the perfect balance between a strong and a charming man, he was at the same time fascinating and inaccessible, but without been too distant towards the people that were there for him.

When Senku came down he saw his husband on his work environment; Tsukasa possessed such a strength of character that he was dismaying and utterly attractive to almost all the hungry eyes around him, the blonde sighed with a blushed face by knowing he was the luckiest to be married to him: their eyes suddenly met and Tsukasa motioned for him to come forward, he walked through the crowd and approached the table where his husband was, who invited him to sit next to him.

The blonde was wearing a linen shirt in bold green, ecru skinny jeans and beige loafers, giving a fresh summer vibe even though they were in autumn.

Tsukasa hold his hand and motioned with his hand for everyone to be quiet for a minute. “Thank you for coming, I’m so glad to finally meet some of my American fans.” He said and a loud cheering echoed through the room. “It’s not a coincidence that I’m here in Hawaii.” Smile on his face as his fingers were slowly interlacing with the blonde’s, all eyes were on them. “I recently got married to the love of my life, and we are on our honeymoon.”

There could be an audience of thousands, and Tsukasa would be ok with that, because the only person’s opinion he truly cared about was for his lovely companion, so regardless if his fans accepted them or not, of the glare of the intense lights or the murmuring of their voices, he was happy with his decision, to be always in his arms and always right there in the moment. The couple looked deeply into each other’s eyes, a forest and a sun that felt the spark of passion within them.

The flashlights framed their lovely kiss and the fighter’s fans exploded with cheers, they were rooting for something so pure, important and real and every one of them gave the couple an ounce of power of their lungs to let them know how appreciated and love they were.

After that, they went to Tsukasa’s scheduled photoshoot, a room was arranged for that, with a white background and navy-blue chesterfield sofa.

“Since you announced your marriage, Senku has too appeared on the photographs.” Ryusui said, his blackeye was still swollen.

“I wasn’t going to ask you.” Tsukasa replied.

The captain puffed and once again snapped his fingers, immediately a wave of workers invaded the room, they were bringing racks full of clothes and accessories, all to make the shoot more iconic. “You’ll need to change, then.”

It took them an hour to get ready, Tsukasa was wearing a tuxedo-style suit from House of Cavani, it had a perfect fit with a flattering silhouette, a little loose in his arms and on top a grey falun coat, which boasted a unique feature of a slightly darker undercoat section for the built-in layering, and for footwear they picked for him a pair of lace-up brogues with a solid black coloring that paired easily with the whole outfit.; his long brown hair was let lose as wild as the jungle, untamable and unruly.

When Senku entered the room, all eyes were on him, it was like a lovely flashback to their wedding day, Tsukasa’s eyes were shining brightly by just seeing him, so lovely, so pure, so his.

The blonde was forced to wear a wimborne white wedding dress with pants underneath, it had lace embroidered sleeves, a neckline that sit below his shoulders, highlighting his prominent collar bone, it showed a sheat silhouette that fit very closely to the lovely contours of his body with a lace over skirt that showed his tight white pants. On his feet he was wearing satin d’orsay flats with an embellished ankle strap and his wild hair was pulled back, twisted and wrapped in a huge circular coil around itself on the back of his head, a lovely bun with only his two characteristic hair locks on his face.

“Let’s get this over.” He said when he was right beside his husband.

“You look beautiful.”

His cheeks turn slightly pink rose as he avoided his husband’s eyes. “It’s a bit uncomfortable to wear.”

Tsukasa whispered softly right next to his ear, nice warm breath touching him softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take if off later tonight.” Senku swallowed hard by hearing those words, he was starting to get aroused again.

“Come on! Pose, pose!” Ryusui exclaimed while clapping his hands. “Time is money, and even though we have plenty of time and plenty of money, we better start working.” He paused looking directly at Senku’s neck. “Can someone please cover this bride’s hickey with makeup?”

“I’m not a bride!” The blonde pouted, but the captain didn’t listen to him. Tsukasa gently caressed his cheek as if trying to calm him down, but he knew deep down that his husband was pretty mad for the whole situation.

Senku was unearthly in his beauty, as light and delicate was a spring breeze, he posed with great naturality with the fighter by his side, for one shot they hug and make eye contact with one another.

_Click._

Tsukasa lifted off the blonde and Senku put his hands on his shoulders as he instinctively threw his legs back.

_Click._

They pressed their foreheads together, Tsukasa leaning on to get a feel of his husband’s body, underscoring their sense of intimacy and trust.

_Click._

The brunette placed a sweet kiss on his love’s forehead, holding his delicate face with his strong hands.

_Click._

Senku was sitting on Tsukasa’s lap on the chesterfield sofa, and the brunette had his arms around his husband’s small waist.

_Click._

The last shot was of them kissing, sweetly brushing their lips, eye closed, the brunette had two fingers on his husband’s chin and Senku held a hand over his hammering heart: their kissed look so intimate and whimsical.

°°°

_The wedding dress only means something if you want it to_

At their hotel room, Senku was bend over the bed, in a lifting knee-elbow position, his legs slightly driven apart and his head facing down; Tsukasa removed his pants and underwear, leaving him with the top part of his wedding dress.

The brunette was kissing and biting the plump round melons, then he switched to simply licking the lovely hole up and down, using his tongue in a circular motion, melodic moans were escaping from Senku’s mouth as he was having a hard time containing himself.

Tsukasa died the moment he saw him with that wedding dress, he sure looked mesmerizing on their actual wedding day, but it was a suit, the dress was breathtaking. He felt flames invading his body and he wanted to be deeply closer together, as their bodies shined brighter, both within and upon one another.

The blonde’s void was ready, wet and his sphincter muscles completely relaxed, it was a whole level of relaxation and openness and he loved that feeling, of his hole beating desperately to get filled; his moans didn’t stop, he was almost singing when he felt his husband’s hand stroking his cock in a needy and slow rhythm.

“I’m hot.” He pouted.

Tsukasa continued leaving small sound kisses on the round pink peaches. “Don’t get desperate, I’ll be soon inside you.”

“Take off my dress.”

“Why? You look so purely.” He bit it. “So innocent.” He licked it. “So virginal.”

“I want to feel your skin.”

Tsukasa sighed, then it couldn’t be helped, he was uncapable of denying the blonde’s needs; he turned Senku’s body to face him as his hands were shifting to his shoulders, his fingers brushed with the side zipper and slowly pulled it down.

“Are you sure?” He purred.

Senku nodded. “I need to feel you completely.” The blonde pulled his sleeve down and slip his shoulder out of it, Tsukasa stared at the naked skin and kissed it softly; Senku was shivering as he wanted more.

The dress was removed and gently placed aside, the fighter would never forgive himself if it got wrinkled or stained, he would keep it as a memory for all eternity; Tsukasa followed him by throwing his tuxedo to the ground.

Now they were lying in bed, skin to skin, chest to chest; when Tsukasa touched him, he felt like everywhere their skins met it was a signal of their strong connection, it send a thrill through Senku’s spine, not of fear but of wanting and they kissed, but it wasn’t just one kiss, it was two, and then it was three until they couldn’t keep counting; a long series of unending kisses leading one into another, both barely had time to breath but they didn’t care.

“I’ll never get tired of this.”

“Of what?”

“Of us.” And Tsukasa bit his earlobe to hear him moan once more, he needed to ignite his husband, gave him an inner warmth and a kindle spark to keep his body begging for more.

Senku was laying on his back, pretty legs straight and lifted up; Tsukasa licked the left leg while sitting down on his knees next to his sweet buttocks, with his calloused hands he took the blonde’s ankles and spread his legs apart, Senku whimpered by the touch and the feeling of being observed in an excitement way.

The brunette slowly pushed his cock into Senku and he enjoyed listening to the beautiful pleasure sounds of his mouth; it was great to be loved, the warmth of his body, his soft hand brushing his own hair, his puffy deep red cheeks and his teary eyes like a morning dew. 

They hoped their honeymoon could continue without further interruptions, to spend each day together and embarked in new exciting adventures; Tsukasa kept thrusting to hear the blonde’s sweetest melody, it was a deep attraction as if they sex routine was the start of a song that plays on and on for every night, it was so soothing for their souls.

“Touch me.” Senku begged and Tsukasa got a view of his lonely twitching erection, he gently grabbed it and the blonde moan louder.

“You really want this.” He said while stroking him, a little giggle escaped his mouth by feeling the size of his husband’s cock, yes it was small, so what Ryusui? It was lovely and cute and everything he could wish for.

“I want you, desire you, need you.” He gasped, trying to adjust his breath to the double stimulation. Senku was feeling all his husband’s love and he was embodying it and embracing it with every slight trust deep inside him.

Sequin-silver stars scattered all over the blonde’s chest, as his passionate fire was almost dying, Tsukasa kept going, soon he would join him in the afterglow, but now Senku could pay more attention to his husband’s face, biting lips, eyes like a burned forest, locks of hair dancing around his face, fully concentrated in making him feel good.

The blonde’s wet insides felt like heaven to the fighter, an abyss in which it was worth getting lost; finally the last trust allowed him to come with a wail as he was milking himself inside his love, Senku moaned at the feeling of being fully filled and raised his arms asking for a hug.

“Now it’s for real.” Tsukasa panted, brushing his lips against the blonde’s.

“Hmm?”

“No more interruptions on our honeymoon.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He chuckled. “I’m craving more of our alone time together.”

One last kiss before sleeping, one last kiss before the dawn of the next day, one last kiss before their lives continue.

They were best friends as well as lovers, and they didn’t know which side they enjoyed the most; each side was cherished and loved as they treasured their new life together.

_Real love is what’s able to keep awakening your soul._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue one more chapter of the honeymoon or go straight ahead to a time skip? If possible let me know your opinion, tysm for continue reading. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
